Drarry Fairytale Series
by Syntrex
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Slash, don't like, don't read.
1. Rapunzel 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tangled, which the story is based on.**

**This is my first fic, so I'd really appreciate constructive criticism.**

**The first part of the fairy tale series is going to be Rapunzel, based on Tangled. Draco will always be the uke in the relationship and Harry will always be the seme, kay? If you don't like slash, then don't read it. It's that simple. Happy reading guys, hope you like it! **

The kingdom of Slytherin was ruled by their fair King and Queen. They looked after the kingdom wisely and made it prosper into one of the most powerful lands on earth. King Lucius and Queen Narcissa longed for a child for many, many years, and to their great delight, were blessed with a beautiful little boy which they named Draco. Unfortunately Narcissa's sister Bellatrix grew crazed with jealousy upon seeing the angelic boy, seeing as she didn't have any children herself. And even if she did, they wouldn't be even half as pretty as Draco.

So on one silent night, only days after his birth, she stole him away and trapped him in a tower hidden behind a curtain of ivy in the forest where no-one dare ventured into. Bellatrix had always wanted a daughter though, and since there was nothing that could change Draco into a girl, she never cut his hair. Not even when it reached the floor. In fact, she was delighted and decided to use his hair as a rope to climb up the tower.

Meanwhile, Lucius and Narcissa were frantic with worry. After days of fruitless searching, they had given up and instead offered the hand of the lost prince in marriage to whomever that could find him. A year quickly passed and still nobody had found their precious son. So the entire kingdom decided to send lanterns into the sky every year on their prince's birthday in hopes of his safe return.

No-one knew that the lost prince was only a few kilometres from the outskirts of the village. No-one knew that he was well-fed and growing lovelier by the day. And no-one knew that he would gaze adoringly at the floating lanterns every year.

A small, green snake slithered around the potted plants, eyes darting around for a hiding place. '_Aha!'_ He thought, sliding in between two plotted plants. He glanced around his surroundings cautiously, body coiled with tension. After a few minutes, he slowly relaxed and smiled as much as a snake could.

Suddenly, something blonde and soft wrapped its way around the end of his tail and he was jerked up into the air screaming and writhing. A gentle voice laughed somewhere on top of the balcony.

"Really, Salazar, this is the what, twelfth time I've won?"

Salazar grumbled angrily and glared at the pretty blond boy who had an infuriatingly smug look on his face.

"Oh don't look so sad. Come on, Mother should be home soon and we haven't even done our chores!" Draco giggled and cupped Salazar into his hands before sweeping back into the tower.

"_Don't you mean_ your _chores?"_ Salazar hissed, pouting.

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15_

Draco sang, twirling around with an armful of clean clothes, blonde hair twirling around with its owner. Salazar was seated on his owner's shoulders, content to watch him do the strangest dances while doing chores.

_And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three_

__The lost prince lay down on his bed, flipping through a dog-eared book about snakes. "Ooh, Salazar! Listen to this! Did you know that snakes don't have eyelids?" Salazar nodded, having heard this all before. In fact, he was confident that he could list down every single fact in the book after years of listening to Draco recite them.

"Oh, and did you know that they can only swallow food?"

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Draco hummed as he streaked the wall with green, and then added a few blobs of red on top of it. "There! An apple tree. Doesn't that look nice?"

A sudden _ding!_ made him turn around. "Cookies are done, Sal!"

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,  
Sew a dress!_

Salazar ducked as a stray dart nearly stabbed him in the eye. Glaring at Draco, he tried to make a rude gesture with his tail.

"Oops, sorry Sal! I guess that's enough darts for one day?" He giggled nervously. "Why don't we go for a climb, then? Last one to the top loses!" And with that, he tossed his golden hair to the highest rafter and started climbing. Salazar didn't stop glaring but started climbing anyway. Maybe if he won, Draco wouldn't force a horrid pink dress onto his already beautiful body.

_And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more,  
I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush and brush,  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been_

Draco sighed, having already read his three books (And recited all the facts to Salazar) he picked up his brush and started the long, tedious task of brushing his long, luscious locks of hair. "Salazar…" He began, and then quickly bit his lip. The green snake prodded the blonde's side, gesturing for him to go on. "Well, I'm getting kind of bored of this, you know? Doing the same thing every day." Salazar hissed and poked his tail towards the window.

"What? No! I can't. Mother told me it was a horrible place outside. Thugs, cannibals…" Draco shuddered and continued to brush his hair although he secretly wanted to take a peek at the outside world. He was sure Salazar knew that too.

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?_

Draco was finally brushing the last of his tresses. Once he was finished, he stood up and slowly walked over to the window sill. Salazar followed dutifully.

_And tomorrow night,  
Lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older,  
Mother might just  
Let me go ..._

He softly sang, gazing out into the clear blue sky. Draco hopped onto the sill and stared down at the forest, eyes searching for something, anything, which would tell him about the lights and the world outside. He was turning seventeen this year, considered a grown up according to what his Mother told him. Sighing, he moved over to the other side of the room, where a painting of himself staring at the lights resided.

"Draco? Draco, Sweetheart! Let down your hair!"

Startled, Draco jumped and fell on his butt in an undignified heap. Gasping, he shoved Salazar behind the curtains and shushed him.

"Mother's here! Don't make a peep." He warned the small snake. Salazar nodded and slunk over to the darkest part of the shadows.

"Draco? Draco! Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

"Coming, Mother!" Draco called out, hurriedly wrapping his hair around the hook near the window sill. He carefully let down his hair to the dark figure standing beneath the tower and waited for his Mother to tug his hair.

"Okay, dear! Pull me up!" Draco sighed and stared pulling his mother up to the tower, straining his delicate, porcelain arms.

"Hello dear," Bellatrix greeted the stolen child after heaving herself over the window edge. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine, Mother." Draco smiled, unravelling his hair from the hook. "So um, you know how it's my birthday tomorrow…"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Bellatrix replied half-heartedly as she examined her face in the mirror. "What about it?"

"Well, uh you know how the lights always appear and stuff… cause well, I was curious about why they only appear on my birthday and all that, but it's okay if you didn't notice! I mean, I just want to find out why they are there and…" He trailed off, unsure of how to ask his Mother.

"Dear, you're rambling." Bellatrix snapped. "Now, what is it you want to ask me?"

Draco gulped, fidgeting. "I was wondering… ifIcouldgoandseethelightsthisyear!" He shouted the last part. Bellatrix blinked, staring at the pretty blonde.

"…What?"

"I… was wondering… if I could go see the lights this year." Draco whispered, congratulating himself on managing to ask her. Bellatrix smiled and laughed.

"Oh Draco, darling. What's wrong with watching the lights from here?"

"It's not the same!" Draco blurted out. "I want to see them. For real. As in, up close!" Bellatrix sighed, shaking her head.

"Dear, it's a horrible place out there. Cannibals, remember? And poison ivy, too. Quick sand, bandits, all that horrible stuff!"

Draco whimpered desperately, "You'll be there for me, wouldn't you? I'm sure you can protect me from all that."

"I barely manage to survive myself, dear. How dangerous do you think it would be if I had you to look after as well?"

Draco's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I guess…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, darling. But what would you like for your present besides those silly lights?" Bellatrix cooed, running a hand through Draco's long, golden hair.

"Those paints made of seashells you once gave me." He murmured, still staring at his lap sadly.

"Dear, that's a three day journey." She started to protest, but upon seeing her 'child' looking so unhappy, she relented. "Alright, dear. I'll get those paints for you. You'll be fine during those three days, though?"

Draco nodded, forcing his tears of disappointment back. "I'll be fine…" He whispered. Bellatrix nodded and walked over to the window.

"Good boy, now lower me down like a good boy."

Draco stood up and once again wrapped his hair around the hook.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you more."

"I love you most…"

Draco stared at the waving figure and gave a small wave back.

"Bye Mother…" He whispered.

Harry was in deep shit. He was running through the forest along with Crabbe and Goyle, a satchel containing the lost prince's crown clutched tightly in his hand. He could hear Captain Riddle yelling at him from a distance and could hear the thundering hooves of Buckbeak, the best hippogriff in the kingdom of Slytherin.

"Shoot," Harry muttered, "Shoot, shoot, shoot!" They were facing a rock wall, and there was no other escape path.

"Okay, listen," he panted to his dim-witted companions. "You guys give me a boost and I'll pull you guys over."

Goyle raised an eyebrow. "Give us the satchel first."

"What? You don't trust me?" Harry asked, pretending to be wounded. "That… that hurts."

"Do I look like I care?" Goyle asked, snorting.

"Fine, fine." Harry muttered, tossing the satchel over. He clambered up the backs of Crabbe and Goyle, scrambling up over the edge. Then he started running.

"Hey wait! What about us?" Crabbe yelled, "And what about the… satchel?" He stared at Goyle's satcheless waist.

"POTTER!"

Harry laughed and kept going, dodging a tree branch. What he didn't count on was whn the Captain suddenly appeared, with an angry Buckbeak staring at him.

"Shoot." He mutered.

**Well, that's it guys! Review, you know you want to. Is it just me or does Bellatrix look suspiciously like Mother Gothel? Hmmm…**


	2. Rapunzel 2

**Hi people. As usual, I do not own Harry Potter or Tangled.**

**Just had my midterms, yay! It was horrible. But I scored an 88% in English. YAAAAAY! My brain is fried so this chapter would probably be my worst.**

"Shoot is right," Captain Riddle sneered. "If you think you can run off with the prince's crown, you're sorely mistaken."

Buckbeak reared in agreement. Harry gulped and backed away, bumping into a tree.

"Hey now," he coughed nervously, "let's not be so hasty. I'm sure we can work something out." Captain Riddle snorted, which really was an ugly sound, and scoffed, "Yes, well, the only thing we are going to work out is the sum of you plus dungeons equals," Here he drew a line across his neck with his pointer finger, "-this."

"Have I mentioned that I went to church the other day?" Harry smiled nervously, "The priest was talking about how people should be given second chances. Don't you think we should carry that out?"

Riddle stared at him for a few moments with a disbelieving gaze. "Second… chance? Second chance?!"

Harry winced at the loud shout and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the Captain. "Second chance?! Ha! Potter, you've already been given plenty of chances and you sure as hell won't get another! Buckbeak, catch this filthy bandit!"

Buckbeak reared and galloped towards Harry, who turned tail and sprinted as hard as he could. He leapt over a log, which Buckbeak stumbled over, flinging Riddle off in the process. Buckbeak didn't stop. He ran, front feet digging into the ground with vicious talons, eager to rip his prey apart. Harry knew that of course, and was hurtling through the bushes as fast as he could.

"Oh crap."

That was the last thing Harry said as he suddenly found himself standing at the very edge of a cliff. The bushes had led him to nowhere. Harry swore angrily and clutched his satchel protectively to his chest.

"Jump and risk getting killed or stay here and risk getting killed by an angry hippogriff… Hmmm…" Harry mumbled, tapping his chin. Unfortunately, he wasn't given any choice because Buckbeak exploded out from the bushes behind him and pounced.

"You stupid bird! Can't you see we're near a… cliff?" Harry glanced behind him and nearly wet himself. He. Was. Falling.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he hurtled towards the green forest below. Buckbeak shrieked wildly, frantically flapping his wings with no result. The treetops were much closer than before and Buckbeak, in his desperation, managed to fly up towards the sky, leaving only Harry falling.

"STUPID BIRD!" He shrieked before he slammed down onto the ground below. The bird stopped chirping as they stared at the figure which had fallen from the sky. One gave a timid chirp and the others followed, deciding to ignore the strange occurrence.

Harry groaned and lifted himself up. Surprisingly all his bones had remained intact and the most he got was a few bruises and scrapes from running through the forest. A shriek sounded out through the air and Harry's eyes widened. The hippogriff was still on his tail. Harry bolted as a large shadow swooped over the trees near him.

"I need a hiding place," he hissed to himself, desperately looking around the clearing he had stopped at. Sighing, Harry leant against a wall covered in ivy, which really wasn't a wall after all, as he found out as when stumbled onto the other side of the leafy curtain. He sat there on his ass like an idiot before his mind registered what had happened. Then he smiled.

"Ah, the Gods must be feeling generous today." Harry grinned as he heard Buckbeak's angry screech when he couldn't find the thief. Harry turned around and slowly gaped as his green eyes came in contact with the tallest tower he had ever seen.

"What the…" He stuttered, moving closer to the impressive tower. He circled it slowly and found a window on the other side.

"I could hide my satchel up there," Harry spoke, realization dawning on him. "Then I could find a buyer, and if I get caught, they would have no proof against me! I'm a genius!" He whooped and danced around like a madman. "Yes! Then I'll be the richest person alive! Haha, you've done it this time, Harry!" Still grinning, he dug two daggers into the faded grey bricks. "Who built this tower, anyway? Nobody would want to live here…"

"Salazar, I'm really bored." Draco sighed; unaware of the man that was currently climbing his tower. "I mean, there's nothing else to do. I've painted, baked, played chess ten times and now I'm just… sick of it all. Oh god, I'm sounding really ungrateful right now, am I?"

Salazar hissed and pointed to the window.

"You know I can't, Sal. Besides, I like it here and so do you." At the snake's skeptical look, Draco sighed. "Okay, okay. I do want to get out of here." He admitted, staring at the cloudless sky.

"Come on Harry, just a few more metres…" A strained voice came from below the window. Gasping, Draco ran to the opposite side of the room, fearfully staring at the window. A frying pan he had left out to dry was hanging on a hook near him, so Draco grabbed it and stepped cautiously over to the direction of the window. A hand suddenly appeared and Draco nearly screamed. The tanned hand gripped the edge and a man heaved himself up into the room of the tower. He hadn't seen Draco yet.

"Whew." The man sighed and brushed sweaty black locks away from his face. He stared around the room, nodding to himself. "Huh, nice place. Would've thought it would be a lot dustier." He muttered. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He shrieked and slammed the frying pan over the man's head, effectively knocking him out.

There was no noise except for the distant chirping of birds and Draco's harsh pants for breath. Salazar was motionless, too shocked to do anything. But after a few moments, he finally let out an imploring hiss.

"There… there's a man in my tower. There's a _man_ in my tower!" Draco squealed. "I'm not helpless, Sal! I knocked out a _man_!" He rejoiced for a few more minutes before sobering down to get a good look at his victim.

"Oh, Sal. He really is quite handsome." Draco breathed as he studied the large tanned body of the man. He was tall. Much taller than Draco. Maybe a head or so taller. Draco leaned in and stared at the man's face. He had a firm jaw, Draco noted, and high cheekbones. Draco carefully used the handle of the frying pan to lift up the man's upper lip, revealing white teeth.

"No fangs," he whispered to Salazar, "He has normal teeth like me." Summoning up his courage, Draco peered closer at the man's face. He stood there mesmerized for a moment until one emerald green eye flicked open. Shrieking, Draco brought the pan upon the man's head a second time.

A silent moment passed and the intruder was once again unconscious. Draco sucked in a deep breath and heaved the man onto a chair before tying his hands and legs.

Gulping, Draco gave an uncertain glance at Salazar and whispered softly, "I… I think I know how we can go see the lights and get back here safely. And the answer's right here." He pointed at the raven-haired man tied to the chair by golden locks of hair. Draco sighed and smoothed out his pink and purple dress. (A/N: Yes, Draco is wearing a dress. And probably will for the rest of his life in the series. Mwahahahaha)

Draco glanced down and saw a satchel that the man had probably dropped. The blond picked it up and slowly opened it, reaching in and bringing out a… piece of jewellery?

Frowning, Draco placed it over his wrist and glanced at Salazar, eyes asking for confirmation. Salazar hissed and shook his head. Draco sighed and took it off, staring at the jewels for a moment before an idea struck his brain. He slowly placed the crown on his head and twirled around, staring into his reflection in the mirror behind him. It… felt right. Like it belonged there in the first place.

A groan from the man interrupted Draco's train of thoughts and he gasped, quickly shoving the crow back into the satchel and stuffing it into the gap underneath a loose floorboard. Perfect.

Draco quickly scooped Salazar onto his shoulder and hurried over to the opposite side of the room, carefully watching the intruder.

Harry groaned. He had a splitting headache and felt like he had the worst hangover in the world. What had happened? All he remembered was running away from Riddle and Buckbeak, then falling off a cliff and climbing a tower to hide the prince's…

"Crown!" He yelled, startling Draco and Salazar. Harry frantically searched the room, trying to locate his satchel. He tried to run over to the window sill where he had left it but found he was unable to move. He glanced down and his eyes widened.

"Hey, this isn't rope," Harry muttered, studying his bonds carefully. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was… hair?" He gasped. "Oh well, better cut it."

"NO!" A voice screamed frantically and a small figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Don't you dare cut it!" The angry voice screeched, "Don't you dare!"

Harry winced and stared at the fuming figure before his breath caught. This was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Or was it a boy? The lack of chest suggested so but that was all right, really. Harry swung both ways. The boy was short and petite; his slim figure did nothing to intimidate Harry. He had wide grey eyes that showed a little fear but mostly determination. He had a sweet heart-shaped face and a delicate nose which led down to a slightly pointy chin that Harry thought was the most endearing thing he had ever seen. His golden hair cascaded down his back like spun gold and was wounded all around the room like a river. All in all, this beautiful creature was definitely Harry's type.

"Hello there, how're you doing?" He asked, giving a sultry grin. The boy stared at him with confusion which slowly morphed into anger.

"You intrude my home and the first thing you say to me is 'how are you doing'?!" He snapped angrily, glaring at Harry with his pretty silvery eyes. The thief didn't think it was scary at all, in fact, he thought it was just plain sexy.

"Yeah," He smirked cockily. "So babe, you wanna do it at my place or mine?" The boy faltered and looked once again, confused.

"Do what?" He asked innocently, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. Harry choked back his laughter and opted to smirk instead. The boy sighed impatiently.

"Okay, look, I want to strike a deal with you." He growled, staring at Harry with hardened silver-grey eyes.

"What kind of deal?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy bit his plump, pink lip and stared at a little green snake that Harry had never noticed was there.

"D-do you recognize these lights?" He asked breathlessly, drawing a curtain off the side of a wall. Harry scrutinized the painting that was hidden behind the curtain carefully and nodded. The picture really was beautiful. A dark night sky with glowing paintings of lanterns floating. There was also a person with long golden hair, which Harry assumed was the boy himself.

"Those are the lanterns the Kingdom of Slytherin send out each year on the missing prince's birthday, right?" He asked. Harry didn't know how this boy possibly couldn't know about the tradition. Even all the other kingdoms know of it.

"Lanterns… so they really aren't stars!" The boy squealed happily, laughing in delight. "Here that, Sal? Mother was wrong! They aren't stars!"

The little green snake hissed gently and had a pleased look on his face.

"So, um, about that deal?" Harry asked, interrupting the boy's happiness.

"Oh, right. Um… I want you to take us," The boy pointed at the snake and himself, "to see the lanterns and in return I give you back your satchel."

"My satchel?! You have my satchel?!" Harry yelled. He had completely forgotten about the satchel when he laid his eyes on the blond beauty, who was currently fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Um, yes." Said beauty stuttered. "Please? Mother told me that the world was horrible out there and… and well, you've probably had a lot of experience so I was hoping you'd take us."

Harry took a deep breath and eyed the boy wearily.

"You'll give me my satchel when we return back here?"

A nod.

"You promise?"

Another nod.

"Have you ever broken a promise?"

A shake of the head.

"You're sure I can trust you?"

A nod.

"…Fine."

"Thank you!" The boy squealed, throwing his arms around Harry's strong, tanned neck. The snake gave a little happy hiss but glared at Harry with a guarded look. Harry ignored it and instead leaned into the blonde's embrace.

"By the way, I never caught your name…" The boy whispered into Harry's ear. Harry shivered as warm air ghosted against his ear and he caught a whiff of freshly baked cookies and groaned softly.

"Harry, it's Harry."

"That's my snake, he's called Salazar."

"And what about you?"

There was a brief pause before silver eyes met emerald.

"I'm Draco."

**Yusss, I'm finally done. My fingers hurt now. Review, you know you want to.**

**~Syntrex**


	3. Rapunzel 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tangled.**

**My brain is fried. Gawd. **

Draco stared at the ground below, suddenly unsure whether or not he really should go see the lights. He brushed a slender hand over a strand of hair and stared at it as if it would give him an answer to all his problems. Salazar hissed encouragingly and pointed down towards the ground.

"You coming, Blondie?" Harry's voice yelled from below. "We best get a move on; the faster we do this the faster we can go our separate ways."

Draco sighed and tied his hair on the hook. Glancing nervously at Salazar, Draco jumped. The blonde clutched his hair tightly, laughing as the world blurred around him as he hurtled down towards the ground. His grey eyes beamed with happiness and freedom but a moment too soon, he came to an abrupt halt. Silence reigned for a moment before a small gasp of awe sounded out.

"Salazar, look…" Wide grey eyes stared at the inviting green grass that was stretched out in front of him only a few centimetres away. Draco cautiously lowered a foot down onto the lush green carpet and giggled.

"Grass… I can't believe it! Grass!" The blond squealed and leapt down onto the grass with two feet. Salazar flicked his tongue out in amusement at his owner, who was currently rolling around on the grass in a most undignified manner.

"I can't believe it, Sal! This feels so… amazing!" Draco gasped breathlessly. He stood up and stared at the sky in awe. "Mother would _kill _me if she saw what me right now." He murmured. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Well then, let's go back up your tower!" Harry beamed, startling Draco. "You can give me back my satchel and we can pretend this whole thing never happened. Don't worry your mother, Blondie. Better be safe in your home than going on a perilous journey to see some silly lanterns, eh?"

Draco glared at the thief fiercely. "No, I'm going. This is a chance of a lifetime and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers." He tapped the frying pan with a small hand. "Besides, I can take care of myself. I knocked you out twice, remember?"

"Don't remind me." Harry scowled. "It's really surprising, though. Someone as small and skinny as you managed to knock out such a muscular man with a _frying pan_."

"Or maybe _you're_ just a delicate little flower." Draco smirked. Salazar sighed in exasperation and curled up on Draco's shoulder. _'This is going to be a long trip'_, he thought.

Harry was tired. Annoyed. Angry. And definitely fed up. His stupid blonde charge ran around in all directions, leaving him to panic as he desperately tries to find the other boy. And now said boy was skipping along with him, chattering about the sky, the birds, the air, blah, blah, blah. Never before had Harry felt such a strong urge to strangle somebody.

"-Mother told me birds were savage beasts and would attack anything. She said they sang sweetly to lure in victims but I haven't seen a single bird attack us. Do you think she was lying or over-exaggerating?"

Before Harry could reply, Draco was already jabbering on about something else. "And then there was the time when I asked her about squirrels and all that. Mother said they had this poison which would kill you really slowly and painfully. Is that true? Have you ever encountered one before?"

Harry wanted to snarl back that there was nothing poisonous about _squirrels_ and the worse thing they could give you was rabies when he was interrupted by a rustling sound in the bushes.

"W-what was that?" Draco squealed and leapt onto Harry's back, crossing his long, milky legs across his waist. Harry felt rather troubled. He was actually enjoying the feel of the maniac blonde's legs and that bothered him. Shouldn't he be feeling uncomfortable?

"Relax, Blondie. It's just a rabbit." He sighed as a brown rabbit hopped out of the bushes. He felt the blonde slowly get down to the ground again hesitantly.

"O-oh. I guess I must be kinda… nervous about this whole thing?" Draco giggled, trying to regain some of his dignity. Salazar groaned and planted his tail onto his face in his version of a facepalm.

"Whatever." Harry grunted. Draco laughed softly and twiddled his frying pan nervously.

"I was just glad that it wasn't a thug," Draco shuddered. "Oh, if I met a thug, I'd run home in a heartbeat. Mother said described them to me. Over-muscled brutes who loved killing anything, bloodthirsty personalities, and sharp teeth, too! Mother said they were cannibals. Oh how I'd hate to meet one."

Harry was slowly smiling as a plan started to formulate in his mind. "If you met a thug, you would run home?" He asked slowly, staring intently at the petite blonde's face.

"Yes," Draco shuddered, "but I know you wouldn't be scared of some ugly brute. That's why I asked you to help me see the lights." Draco smiled. "I trust you, after all."

"Excellent," Harry practically purred. "Hey, are you hungry? I am. There's a neat little inn about ten minutes' walk away. Wanna go?"

"No thugs?" Draco asked anxiously.

"No thugs." Harry promised.

"What's it called?" Draco asked. "It doesn't have some bloodthirsty name, does it?"

"It's called the '_Snuggly Duckling_'." Harry smiled charmingly. "Nothing to worry about. You like ducklings, don't you?"

"Of course." Draco smiled back. "I see them in the pond back at the tower. How could they hurt anyone?"

"Exactly." Harry smirked.

Buckbeak was not having a good day. First he let the stupid thief escape. With the crown. And now he was lost. Still stewing over the days' events, he almost didn't notice the footsteps coming closer to him. Almost. The large hippogriff leapt behind some bushes and waited. It had to be the thief.

Harry Potter. The most annoying burglar the land of Slytherin had ever encountered. He had escaped the guards every time. And now he was walking into the path of the best hippogriff in the kingdom.

Buckbeak let out an enraged screech and launched himself out of his hiding place, landing in front of a woman with curly black hair. The woman shrieked and fell backwards, dropping her basket and the contents of it. For a moment there was no sound and Buckbeak finally realized that he had surprised the wrong person. Drooping his wings in embarrassment, he sat down on his haunches grumbling angrily.

"Oh," Bellatrix sighed. "It's just a castle hippogriff." She stared at the badge on the hippogriff's chest and stiffened in shock. Buckbeak. That was the name of the Captain's hippogriff. And if the Captain was in the forest, then that meant he was searching for something. Something like… Draco.

Gasping in horror, Bellatrix quickly gathered her fallen items and ran in the direction of the tower, leaving a very confused Buckbeak to stare at her retreating back.

"Oh dear, oh dear..." Bellatrix whispered as she ran. Her precious little child, about to be returned to his real mother. She would be found out and thrown into prison, where she would rot. This was not how she planned. She would raise Draco and eventually return him to the kingdom. Of course, he would trust Bellatrix more than his own mother and would listen to her advice instead. That way, Bellatrix could indirectly rule the kingdom herself. She did love Draco, but power overruled all the love and admiration for the child.

Bellatrix reached the foot of the tower and called out desperately for her 'son'.

"Draco? Let down your hair!"

There was no reply and Bellatrix was getting increasingly worried.

"Draco?!"

Making up her mind, she dove for the secret entrance at the base of the tower and started to frantically tear out bricks. Bellatrix sprinted up the hidden set of stairs up towards Draco's room. She found nothing. Sobbing despairingly, Bellatrix gazed around the room when a small glint of light captured her attention. There was something hidden underneath the floorboards. She slowly got up and pried them to the side. A crown. Draco's crown. Part of it was sticking out of the flap of a brown satchel.

"Who…?" Bellatrix murmured and grabbed the satchel. There was a name on the corner of it. Harry Potter. Rage filled her entire being and she screamed as if she had been burnt. Harry Potter. He had stolen her precious little boy and was going to give him back to the kingdom so he could claim a reward.

"But not if I could help it." Bellatrix whispered angrily. She stuffed the satchel into her basket and threw open a drawer on the other end of the room. A dagger was hidden in it. Draco hadn't known that she had smuggled a dagger into his room so she could use it whenever there was a… disagreement. You can't track a murderer if you can't find the weapon, after all.

And now the dagger was going to be used again. Bellatrix tested its sharpness with a satisfied smirk. Yes, Harry Potter was going to pay.

**Aaaand… we're done! Honestly, I squeeze out so much brain juice for such a short chapter. Gah.**


	4. Rapunzel 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tangled, which this story is kind of based on.**

**Oh, and thank you for the review, kind person! You have inspired me to get off my lazy ass and do this chapter!**

"This is the place?" Draco asked warily as he stared at the run-down inn. The sign hanging from a tree branch seemed innocent enough; a bright yellow duckling that didn't look like it had some malicious intent.

"This is the place." Harry smirked with an evil gleam in the eye. "Come on, we'll grab a bite to eat and head off to see your lanterns." He pushed open the rickety front doors and walked inside confidently.

"He did promise that there would be no thugs," Draco whispered to Salazar uncertainly. "He wouldn't lie, right?" Salazar scoffed and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well… he said he we were going to keep going after lunch, and I think he would keep his word."

Salazar sighed and settled down onto the blond's shoulder. He could already tell this was not going to end well. Draco slowly stepped into the inn, not at all as confidently as Harry did.

He stopped. He stared. He screamed.

Thugs. Thugs were everywhere. They were snarling and staring at him with distrustful eyes.

"Harry!" Draco shrieked, clutching his frying pan like a lifeline. The raven grinned and walked over to the small blond with a slight spring in his steps.

"Quaint, isn't it? Look around; a nice, safe environment and friendly people! I'll just go get us a drink, yeah?" Harry smiled, gesturing towards the bar. Draco whimpered and clung onto his hand before Harry could walk away.

"Don't leave," He begged.

"Me? Leave? I'll be right back, Blondie. Go and socialize. Don't worry, these folks won't bite." Harry patted Draco's shoulder reassuringly and walked off, leaving him to deal with the staring brutes. The blond gulped and eyed the thugs nervously.

"Um… uh… hi." Draco managed to squeak out.

"We don't get many pretty things like you around here," One of the thugs growled, advancing towards him. "Why're you here? And with Potter of all people?"

"I… he… he's taking me to see the lanterns." Draco stuttered, his gaze flicking anywhere but the thug's eyes.

"The lanterns! Ha! The lanterns! Hear that, boys? Potter's taking some puny little maid to see some stupid lanterns!" The thug chuckled, revealing yellow teeth.

The entire inn roared with laughter and Draco felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"I'm not a maid!" Draco protested weakly. "I'm a boy! And besides, the lanterns mean a lot to me!"

"Oh, so we have a submissive male in the house, eh?" Another thug called out. "No wonder Potter's putting up with him; he needs a lay!"

"And look at that hair! Bet they can do some hair bondage, eh?"

Draco clutched his golden locks self-consciously and whimpered.

The thugs chortled again and raised their tankards at that comment. Draco sniffed and blinked back tears. He was mortified beyond belief and all he wanted was to get out of here.

"Harry…?" He called out hesitantly, wondering what was taking him so long. "Can we get out of here?" But as he swept his grey eyes over the entire inn, he couldn't find the familiar mop of black hair. Then he spotted someone with black hair leave the inn through the back door. Harry.

The bastard had left him in an inn full of thugs. Right after he had promised him that there would be no brutes.

"That… that little…" Draco snarled, seeing red. The thugs were still laughing at him and it was all Harry's fault.

"I get it! The little maid needs Potter to protect him 'cause he's so small and weak! Hahaha!" A thug sniggered.

"Haha, hey, what's the frying pan for? Oh yeah, that's right! You're a submissive so you need to go make us some lunch!" Another roared out, almost bent double from laughing so much.

"Yeah! Go on, kitchen's that way!" One of them shouted, waving a dismissive hand at him. That was the last straw. Draco hit him on the head with the frying pan with brutal force. The thug hit the floor unconscious. Draco roared and leapt onto the closest group of thugs.

Harry whistled as he sauntered into the pub an hour later. He pushed the front door open and smirked. Blondie had probably already left and was now running back to his tower. Then Harry would go to the tower himself to claim back his satchel, without having to bring Draco to see the lanterns. It was a genius idea and he knew it.

"Hey, has anyone seen Blondie?" Harry called out. "I've been looking for him-" he stopped. His jaw hung open in the most unflattering fashion ever. For on the floor, dozens of thugs were lying there, moaning in pain and cradling their swollen injuries. Some were even whimpering for their mothers.

Then there was Draco. He was sitting daintily on the edge of a table, nibbling pieces of fruit and sipping delicately at his tea, completely unaware of the people groaning in pain around him.

"Hello, Harry." He smiled sweetly. "Care for a cup of tea? Some fruit perhaps?"

Harry could only stare slack-jawed at him. Finally, he managed to pull himself together and stammered slowly, "Did… did you take all of them on and _win_?"

Draco hummed and smiled pleasantly. "Well, they just wouldn't stop their rude comments and I… kind of lost my temper."

"Lost… your… temper?" Harry asked faintly. Draco nodded and stepped towards him with a menacing gleam in his eye.

"That's right. Shortly after you _left_ me with those thugs." The small blond hissed, brandishing his surprisingly undented frying pan. Harry gulped and fumbled around his pocket for something to help him, anything.

"I… I left because I um… dropped the gift I was going to give you! I went out to find it! I swear!" He squeaked, thrusting his tightly clenched fist towards the angry blond. Harry glared at the smug looking snake on Draco's shoulder. The snake knew of his plan. He was sure of it.

"A gift?" Draco asked, calming down immediately. "You got me a gift? What for?"

"Um… um… for your birthday and uh… for your first time coming out of your tower!" Harry laughed nervously.

"What is it?" Draco gave a small, sweet smile and Harry forgot to breathe for a few moments.

"It's… a… uh, surprise." Harry stammered. Draco giggled and stepped forward, until he was directly in front of Harry. He gently pried the other's fist open and squealed in delight at the small butterfly brooch that lay in his palm.

"It's beautiful…" Draco breathed as took the brooch into his own hand. "Thank you." He smiled. "Nobody's ever given me such a nice present."

Harry grinned back, thinking he was off the hook. That was, until Draco socked him in the stomach. Harry wheezed and gasped in pain as he clutched his stomach in agony. The blond minx smirked at him and fluttered his long lashes innocently.

"But you still left me alone with a bunch of thugs."

Harry groaned.

Bellatrix snarled as she raced through the forest. Stupid Potter. She would get Draco back no matter how many people she had to destroy.

Thugs groaned and heaved themselves onto chairs as they were issued ice packs by Harry and Draco.

"Man, Potter, I wish I took back all those things I said about Blondie. He can pack a punch!" One thug groaned and rubbed his jaw. "Feisty thing, isn't he? Great cook, though." He dug into the bowl of stew in front of him eagerly.

"It's even better than what my mamma could make." Another commented, dunking freshly baked bread into his own stew.

One of them, Blaise, was too busy nursing his jaw to eat.

"Ugh, I regret everything I said. The boy knows how to use a frying pan." He groaned and pressed the ice pack firmly over his jaw.

"In what way? Cooking or fighting?" An amused voice asked from behind them. Draco had his hands on his hips and was raising an eyebrow.

"Both ways, ma'am!" Blaise grinned. Theo, another thug, picked his way over and winced as he sat down.

"You got me good, ma'am." He moaned. "Kicked me in the ass and followed it up with a knock to the head."

"Sorry." Draco giggled, flushing a slight pink. "I lost a bit of control."

The doors of the inn burst open and a man called Seamus hurtled in.

"Royal guards," he panted, "coming this way."

Harry paled and grabbed Draco, diving behind the counter. The blond gave a small squeak and Harry quickly covered his mouth.

"Ssh," Harry hissed. "You've got to help us," He said to Blaise, "We need to get out of here."

The dark-skinned man nodded and ushered them to the back door. "Get out of here," Blaise whispered hurriedly. "We'll cover for you. And Blondie?"

Draco turned and glanced at him with curious eyes.

"Thanks for showing us that not everything is how it seems. Go on, go see your precious lanterns."

Draco beamed and whispered 'thanks' before pecking Blaise quickly on the cheek. Blaise flushed and grinned awkwardly and Harry felt jealousy flare up in his body.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on," He grunted, dragging Draco out of the door. He didn't see Blaise's knowing smile.

Draco, Harry and Salazar sat by a crackling fire in silence. Salazar had fallen asleep and Draco was staring into the fire dreamily. The clearing they had decided to camp in was silent.

"So… uh, do you like Blaise?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. Draco looked up with amused eyes and tried to hide a smile.

"I only like him as a friend. Jealous?" He teased.

"No! Of course not!" Harry grunted, glaring at the ground. He heard Draco giggle softly and sighed, why was he feeling jealous in the first place, anyway?

"How did you become a thief?" Draco's soft voice asked. Harry glanced at him and shrugged.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." Draco murmured, placing a small hand onto Harry's knee.

"Well… it began with a book." Harry admitted, staring into Draco's grey eyes with his green ones.

"A book?"

"Yeah. My dad died when my mum was five months pregnant. My mum died giving birth to me. Doctors think she didn't have enough strength to keep both of us alive after my dad died." Harry muttered, staring into the fire sadly. He felt Draco hold his hand in support.

"Thanks." Harry whispered.

"Whatever for?" the blond asked.

"You're the first person who didn't say sorry or ask questions or anything like that." Harry smiled. Draco gave a hesitant smile back.

"Anyway, I was brought up in an orphanage. There was this book I loved reading. I read it to the other kids before bedtime. It was about a thief. He went on all sorts of adventures. I would imagine myself doing the same so when I turned seventeen, I decided to follow my fantasies."

"You didn't want to do anything else?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry replied. "But maybe… maybe my dreams will change in the future." Draco nodded and slowly reached up to cup Harry's face.

"That's really brave of you." Draco whispered. "Just walking away to fulfil your dreams; leaving your worries behind."

"It wasn't easy," Harry confessed. He then noticed how close he and Draco were and fumbled for an excuse.

"I uh, I should go get some more firewood."

Draco nodded and removed his hand from Harry's cheek. Harry gave an awkward smile and walked off towards some trees. Draco smiled and stared at the man's broad back.

"Well wasn't that sweet?" A familiar voice behind him cooed. Draco gasped and turned around.

"M-Mother… I…" The blond stammered.

"It's okay, sweetheart, no need to explain. So, you and Potter, huh?" Bellatrix sneered. "Nevermind. Come on, dear. Let's go home."

Draco shook his head furiously. "No, mother. Please, I want to see the lanterns."

"Draco, you can go once you're older. For now you have to come home with me. That Potter boy will only corrupt your mind. He doesn't want to take you to see the lanterns. He probably doesn't even like you." Bellatrix sighed.

"Mother, please, you're wrong. He does like me. I think he… _like _likes me. Honest." Draco whispered. Bellatrix shook her head.

"If he does… then give him _this_." She shoved Harry's satchel in Draco's arms.

"How… how…?" The blond gasped.

"Dear, you'll see. Potter only wants the satchel. And once you find out, you'll come home with me willingly." Bellatrix smiled in a sickeningly sweet way and stepped back into the shadows.

"Mother… no…" Draco whispered. But Bellatrix was already gone.

Harry picked up the armload of sticks he managed to gather and sighed. He had never shared his personal life with anyone. What made Draco so special?

"Hey, I'm back." Harry called out to the blond, who was standing with his back facing him. He saw Draco's petite form shivering and he frowned.

"Are you alright? Are you cold?" He asked as he dropped the firewood.

"N-no, I'm fine." Draco forced a smile onto his face. "I was just thinking"

Harry raised an eyebrow but decided to not press the matter.

"Okay. Better get some sleep, Blondie. We'll be heading going into the kingdom tomorrow. Long day ahead of us, better sleep while we can."

Draco nodded, but his eyes were distant.

"Okay. Goodnight." He whispered, curling onto the ground and wrapping his hair around him like a blanket. Harry yawned and nodded.

"Goodnight."

**People, please review. Thanks.**


	5. Rapunzel 5

**Hi people. As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Tangled.**

**Review guys, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase. Or I'll stop writing. I swear. Not that I'll be missed much, but meh. Sorry for the really late update, but I'm too busy with upcoming exams and assessments. Guh.**

The clearing was filled with sunlight and birds sang sweetly. Harry snored and curled up on the grassy ground lazily. A whoosh of hot breath washed over Harry's face and an angry snarl rumbled through the air, rendering the birds into silence. Harry stirred and opened one green eye to gaze at the formidable beast above him.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want now?" Harry yawned and rolled over onto his stomach, closing his eye again. Buckbeak stamped one of his front feet in frustration and bit into Harry's boot viciously. Then he proceeded to drag him across the ground rather painfully to God knows where.

"OW! Ow, let go you damn bird! Ow, fuck!" Harry groaned as his stomach was dragged across a pointy stone.

Draco yawned and sat up, wiping his eyes blearily. He had been woken to hear screams of pain and angry screeches. Salazar was up as well, hissing sullenly. The grumpy snake had picked up loud, angry vibrations and was not happy about being woken up early.

"What's going on?" Draco yawned. "Harry? Are we being attacked or something?"

"ARGH! Let go of my boot you stupid beast!"

Angry squawks resounded through the air and there was also the sound of snapping beaks. Draco stood up, bewildered and gazed at the scene in front of him. Harry was yelling and screaming bloody murder as a giant bird-like creature tried to drag him into the trees.

"Stop!" Draco cried, running towards the fighting pair. He grabbed Harry's arms and tried to pull him away from the beast. "Let him go!"

Buckbeak gave a strong tug and Harry was ripped out of Draco's grip. Harry yelped and waved his arms frantically.

"DRACO! HELP!"

Draco squeaked and ran over to the irate hippogriff and ran a hand soothingly over the feathery head. Buckbeak stopped pulling and gave Draco a curious look.

"Hush, boy." Draco cooed. "Let go of that big meanie now, he's not worth your time."

Buckbeak seemed to agree as he dropped Harry's foot compliantly. Draco crooned lovingly to him and rubbed his head affectionately.

"There's a good boy. Now, will you please behave with Harry? He's taking me to see the lanterns, you see. It means a lot to me so please make peace with each other?" Draco pleaded, shooting a withering glare at Harry. "You need to behave as well, Harry. Why can't you be sweet and gentle like Sal and this big fella here?"

"His name is Buckbeak." Harry grunted, standing. "And he's not sweet and gentle."

Draco rubbed Buckbeak's feathery head and sighed. "Really, Harry. At least he has more manners than you."

Harry's eye twitched but he didn't say anything else. Draco gave a quick smile at Harry and gave Buckbeak one last pat on the head.

"So, truce? Please?"

Buckbeak eyed Harry warily. He liked the blond. He was polite and sweet. The snake was okay but Potter was definitely _not _okay. The stupid thief had escaped from him far too many times and had also managed to piss him off every time they met.

"Have I mentioned it's also my birthday today?" Draco asked, smiling beseechingly. Buckbeak sighed and lifted one of his clawed front legs up for Potter to shake. Harry stared at it for a moment before he too gave a sigh and shook the offered claw.

"Great!" Draco squealed and tugged Harry's hand. "Let's go! Didn't you say the kingdom is only ten minutes' walk away?" The tiny blonde giggled in excitement. Harry groaned and started leading the group towards the kingdom.

"I need a vacation." He grumbled to himself.

"This is so exciting," Draco breathed as they started walking toward the city gates. "My goodness, I'm about to see the lanterns!"

Harry wasn't listening; he was busy glaring at the hippogriff who was currently sniggering at a wanted poster of him. The picture didn't even look like Harry. The nose was too big and squashed and his eyes were _tiny_. Harry scowled and ripped off the poster and promptly shoved it up Buckbeak's mouth. Buckbeak retaliated by butting him hard in the stomach.

"Ow! Stupid bird!" Harry growled and kicked the Hippogriff.

"Hisss…"

Both of them looked up to see Salazar glaring at them from Draco's head. The blonde, however, was busy chatting away to himself to notice the fighting pair. Buckbeak and Harry separated and glared at each other one more time before walking towards the kingdom again.

"Mother said that the kingdom was swarming with cannibals. I haven't seen any yet except maybe one or two of those thugs back at the pub…"

Harry winced.

"Anyway, what are we going to do until it's time to see the lanterns?" Draco asked, turning around and giving Harry an expectant look.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Hang around the market, I suppose."

"Oh, how exciting!" Draco breathed. "A market! I've read about those before."

Salazar rolled his eyes. Draco _had_ read a book about a market before. He had been there after all, listening to every word. Every. Word.

By the time they had reached the market, Draco was practically fainting with excitement. However, he snapped out of it when he saw Harry giving a pretty brunette girl a flirtatious wink. Not noticing Draco's crestfallen look, Harry grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him around stalls. Draco gave an unhappy sigh before forcing a smile onto his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Salazar giving Harry a dirty look. He sighed again and gazed around the stalls.

"Oh, it is better than I ever imagined…" Draco murmured, dazed. That it, until something ran over his hair.

"OW!" He screamed and grabbed onto his long hair. Draco whipped his head around and saw a few people stumbling on his hair, pulling at his roots painfully. The blonde whimpered in pain and quickly gathered up his hair with Harry, who had also noticed his trouble.

"Great, what am I going to do?" Draco groaned. Harry glanced around before his eyes settled upon four young girls braiding each other's hair.

"I think I may have an idea." Harry smirked and whistled sharply to the girls, gesturing towards Draco's hair, which was piled in both of their arms. The girls squealed in delight and immediately rushed forward, ushering Draco near the fountain, where they began their work.

Harry sighed and sat down onto a bench. Salazar slid over and sat down onto his shoulder without any permission. Harry scowled but didn't do anything. Salazar just sat there with a smug look on his face. Buckbeak snorted and glanced around wearily, ready to catch any criminals that may be lurking around.

The sun had just risen to the middle of the sky, indicating noon. Harry glanced around impatiently, wondering what was taking so long. How long did it take to braid hair anyway? Admittedly, with hair as long as Draco's it would probably take some time.

"So… what do you think?" A timid voice asked behind him.

Harry turned around and his jaw promptly fell open. Draco stood there nervously, wringing his small hands together. One thick, long golden braid trailed over his back and narrowly brushing against the ground. His hair had been pushed out of his face, showing his delicate facial features and pretty grey eyes. Harry was pretty sure he was drooling.

"You look… great." He said in a rather high-pitched squeak. Draco smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face.

"Thanks," he smiled shyly before glancing around the stalls. "Come on, let's go look around!"

Harry nodded absentmindedly and stared at the tiny, pretty, perfect blonde with glazed eyes. Salazar hid his smirk and Buckbeak nudged Harry roughly before raising an eyebrow, also complimented with a smirk.

"Shut up, you guys." Harry growled before getting up and storming off. Salazar and Buckbeak just sniggered.

Over the next few hours, Draco had brought them to just about every stall, and had had them try out every kind of food they had there. Salazar and Buckbeak had decided that they were too tired and stayed at the fountain to rest while Harry and Draco went to do some more exploring.

"Hey, look at that." Draco said, pointing at a small building to the left of them. "What's that?"

"It's an orphanage," Harry replied, looking uncomfortable. "Come on, nothing to see here." He tried to pull the blonde away but Draco refused.

"Didn't you say you grew up in an orphanage?" He asked, pulling Harry towards the building. "I want to see what it's like."

"It's nothing, really." Harry insisted, looking around nervously. "Come on, before-"

"Harry, is that you?" A soft voice whispered in awe. A plump, elderly woman stared at Harry in shock. "Why, I haven't seen you in a long time, my dear."

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably and shrugged.

"Yeah." He grunted.

The woman smiled and steeped towards him, peering at him quizzically. "You've grown. And you've filled out quite a bit. Not so skinny and lanky anymore."

"Yeah." Harry said again. "Er… how are you, Molly? And how's Ron?"

"I'm fine, dear." Molly replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Ron joined the guards," she smiled, "In Gryffindor, though. He's not comfortable here in Slytherin."

"Oh." Harry said. "That's good."

Molly smiled and then turned her gaze to Draco.

"Oh! Is this your girlfriend? She's quite a beauty." Molly smiled at the blonde. Harry choked and stammered while Draco turned bright red.

"I'm not a girl." Draco managed to stammer out. "And we're not a couple. Harry's just showing me around because I've never been here before."

Molly smiled. "I see."

"We'd best be going then, the show is about to start soon." Harry said, grabbing Draco by the shoulders and leading him away. "Bye Molly."

"Bye, dears. Have fun."

Molly's eyes glittered knowingly. She was not unaware of the looks shared between them. She had been like that when she was younger, after all.

The small boat drifted out onto the water with a blonde, brunette and a snake on it. Draco gazed around, his eyes wide with awe. Salazar was curled up on the bottom of the boat and Harry was fiddling with his thumbs awkwardly. They had left Buckbeak back at the docks because he was far too big and heavy to sit in the boat.

In the castle, Lucius and Narcissa shared a sad look as they stared at the picture of baby Draco, the sweetest little boy in the kingdom. No doubt they would've had to fight off suitors with a stick. If he was still with them, of course.

The royal couple sighed and walked out onto the balcony, where a single lantern was waiting. It was an ordinary paper lantern, with the Slytherin crest printed on it. Yet, it still gave them hope.

Narcissa grabbed one side and Lucius the other. Then together they lifted up the lantern and let it float away. Several more lanterns drifted up to join it, followed by hundreds more. The blondes stared up at them, feverishly hoping for their son to come back.

Down at the docks, Draco was staring at the lanterns with a delighted expression on his face. Salazar gazed up at them contently and Harry simply watched Draco. Only because he had seen the lanterns millions of times of course.

"Oh, look at that." Draco whispered. One lantern drifted down, brushing against the water and Draco leaned out of the boat and grabbed the lantern.

"Look at how pretty this is," Draco whispered. "What's this crest for?" He added, tracing the snake of Slytherin slowly.

"It's the Slytherin crest," Harry explained. "You know, to represent the kingdom of Slytherin." The blonde nodded and stared at it with a look of concentration on his face.

"I feel like I've seen it before…" he murmured. "Oh well, never mind." He let the lantern go again, letting it drift further and further away until it was out of sight.

Harry nodded and cleared his throat nervously.

"Er, Draco…"

The blonde stared at him with questioning eyes. "Hm?"

Harry grabbed Draco's small hand and placed a piece of cloth into it.

"Happy birthday, Draco."

Draco opened up the piece of cloth and smiled when he saw the Slytherin crest embroidered on it. He smiled in delight and giggled.

"Thanks, Harry. You really didn't need to give anything to me. Just showing me the lanterns was more than enough."

"It's your birthday," Harry insisted. "You should get at least one present."

Draco smiled again and whispered a quick "thanks". They watched the lanterns for a little while longer before Draco cleared his throat anxiously.

"Um… Harry?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, tearing his gaze off the lanterns to look at Draco.

"I've got something for you too." Draco murmured, reaching from behind his back to pull out Harry's satchel. "I think you should have this back."

"My satchel!" Harry beamed and grabbed it from Draco. "You brought it with you?"

"Yeah, something like that." He replied, fidgeting uncomfortably. Salazar perked his head up, his owner's nervous actions clearly stated that it was because of something else. Harry, however, didn't notice and instead gave a wide grin to Draco.

"Thanks."

Draco smiled back. "It's fine. A deal was a deal, right?"

Harry nodded, but then caught sight of two hulking figures on the tiny island behind Draco. Crabbe and Goyle. He could spot them from a mile away.

"Hey, uh, I need to do something on that island behind you, 'kay?" Harry said nervously. If he gave them the crown, then maybe they would leave Draco alone. After the stunt he pulled on them, they were probably going to get rid of everything that was close to him.

"Sure, what do you have to do?" Draco asked, looking at him with slightly worried eyes. Harry gave him a quick grin and squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly.

"It's nothing, okay? Don't worry, it will only take a moment." Harry said, rubbing small circles on Draco's hand.

"Okay," Draco sighed. "I trust you."

Harry felt a twist in his guts but he ignored it and started rowing towards the tiny island. As they reached the shore, the brunette turned to the blonde.

"Don't move. I'll be right back, okay? This will only take a moment." He said firmly. Draco nodded and shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as a chilly wind blew by.

"Please hurry. This place is kind of creepy and I'm getting really cold." Draco begged, staring into Harry's green eyes with his grey ones. Harry nodded and walked off quickly, where his figure was immediately enveloped by the mist.

Harry speed-walked to where Crabbe and Goyle were sharpening their knives. He threw down the satchel and gave them a friendly grin.

"Hey guys, sorry about what happened in the forest. I didn't mean it, really! Look, you guys can have the crown and I'll just get going. You guys deserve the money more than me, anyway." Harry tried to give them a charming smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Not so fast, Potter." Crabbe grunted. "You meant everything that had happened so now we're going to take revenge. We saw your pretty little blonde."

Harry felt shivers up his spine. "Leave him alone, he's not part of this."

"Defensive are we?" Goyle piped up gleefully. "Has Harry the player finally fallen in love?"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Crabbe smirked. "We're sending you to the guards and we'll take the blonde. He'll fetch a hefty price at the market."

"No," Harry snarled. "Just leave him alone. I've given you the crown, I'm not going to turn you in or tell someone so you're going to leave both me and him alone."

"Nah, don't think so." Goyle said cheerfully. "You've already betrayed us once, how can we be so sure you won't do it again?"

Harry never saw the fist headed towards the back of his head.

Draco was getting worried. Harry had left ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of him.

"Oh, Sal. I hope he's alright." Draco murmured, clutching at himself from the cold. "It's awfully chilly. I hope he comes back soon. It would be nice to get into shelter right now."

A figure suddenly appeared through the mist, but it was more muscled and brutish looking than Harry's.

"H-Harry?" Draco whimpered. "I thought you had left."

The figure then split into two figures and Draco found himself looking into two pairs of cruel, beady eyes.

"He did." The grinned as they pointed to the distance, where a ship was floating away with a figure at the wheel.

"No…" Draco whispered. "He wouldn't."

"He would." The brutes grinned.

Harry woke to a throbbing head paired with dizziness.

"What happened?" He groaned and tried to feel the bump on his head when he realized he couldn't. His hands were tied to the wheel of a ship and his hands were also clutching the satchel.

"Oh God! Draco! Shit, I'm sorry, Draco!"

His voice attracted the attention of the guards patrolling the area and one them yelled in recognition.

"Hey! That's Potter!"

Harry, however, didn't care as he yelled and shouted, trying to get back to the tiny island. He didn't notice his hands being shackled together or when he was dragged off to the dungeons. All he could think about was Draco and his broken promise.

Buckbeak galloped towards the scene, attracted by the ruckus, but he stopped and stared at the struggle between Potter and the guards. He knew intervening would only cause suspicion towards him and it would do no good for Potter anyway. So he did the only thing he could think of and flew towards the Snuggly Duckling.

Draco was running through the small forest and screaming for help. Salazar was on his shoulder, hissing in alarm. The blonde screamed again and stumbled onto the beach, panting from exhaustion.

"Oh, mother, I should've listened to you!" Draco moaned as he sunk down into the sand. "I can't believe I trusted Harry! Mother was right, I never should've left the tower." Draco sniffed unhappily.

"Draco, dear?" A familiar voice cried out in front of him. Draco looked up and saw Bellatrix staring at him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? Come on, the thugs could be coming soon, let's go!"

Draco did nothing but follow his mother, crying softly along the way.

"Oh, mother, you were right! I should've listened to you."

"It's fine, dear." Bellatrix murmured soothingly. "Let's go home now, should we? I'll make your favourite for dinner tonight. You're okay now, and that's all that matters."

Draco didn't complain, all he did was sob. He never even asked her how she had managed to find him. But Salazar did, and he eyed Bellatrix suspiciously.

**Sorry for the really late update. There's just one more chapter to go and I'll update it as soon as I can. Maybe on Sunday if I can manage it. So I'll be finishing the Rapunzel series and moving onto the next. I'm thinking of doing Beauty and the Beast next but I don't know whether or not I should do it Brothers Grimm style or Disney style. What do you think? **

**Sorry again about the late update but this is the longest chapter I've done, so maybe that might count as something?**


End file.
